


Caught Red Handed

by fyf



Series: AU Ideas [from tumblr] [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyf/pseuds/fyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ao3 Prompt: I found your USB drive still in the computer (loved the skateboarding one!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

Rick sat scrolling through the documents. His eyes were quickly scanning the screen when a a guy caught his eye. He was tall and handsome and had shoulder length hair and broad shoulders. He strode confidently into the room.

Rick turned his attention back to the screen, continuing to scroll.

"Snooping are we?" a deep voice said next to his ear. 

Rick will deny forever that he let out a squeak and jumped and almost fell out of his chair. Were it not for a pair of large warm hands, he would have ended up in a pile on the floor. Rick felt like his skin was burning where the contact was made, even through layers of clothing. The hands left him once he was seated on the chair again. Rick swivelled around. His eyes widening as the man he'd seen a few seconds earlier was now stood in front of him. His heart began to race, he'd been caught looking through someone else's files.

"Uh-I" Rick stuttered, but the guy simply shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"I get it. I'd be curious too. Just glad you didn't look at all the pictures on there. Some are really embarrassing" the man explained. He leaned past Rick and pulled the USB out from the computer. Rick barely managed to suppress the shiver at the proximity between him and the attractive stranger.

Rick's brain finally managed to catch up to the situation and he spoke up.

"I'm Rick" he said. The other man smiled and held out his hand for Rick, who took it and shook it firmly.

"Daryl. Nice to meet you" Daryl's grip was strong and his body language exuded confidence, Rick couldn't help but stare.

The other man continued to look at Rick patiently, a small smile on his face.

"You new here?" Daryl asked, breaking the silence. Rick nodded.

"Makes sense as to why I haven't seen you around. I'm sure I would've remembered someone like you. I'm in my second year now by the way" Daryl replied, answering Rick's unasked question.

Rick realised it was his turn to say something. He looked down and saw he was still holding Daryl's hand, he quickly retracted his hand, but before he could think of what to say, Daryl continued on.

"Look, I think you're cute, and before you ask, I'm honestly not annoyed about you looking at the USB. I won't hold it over you. Would you like to go get coffee?" Daryl asked.

"I don't drink coffee" Rick blurted out. Daryl's smile faltered and Rick's eyes widened once more as he realised what it sounded like.

"No, I mean it's not something I drink" Rick cried, standing up from his chair. Daryl nodded and took a step back.

"Okay, I get you" Daryl said, turning to walk away.

Rick stepped forward and grabbed Daryl's forearm.

"No. I [meant] we can't get coffee because I don't like it. We can get something else?" Rick asked, hope fluttering around his chest. Daryl's smile returned.

"Sure, whatever you want" Daryl answered.

Rick picked up his backpack and textbooks and joined Daryl's side as they made their way out of the library.

"I will hold the flailing and squeak against you though" Daryl whispered close to Rick once they were out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for the prompt! Also, I'm glad you liked the other story!
> 
> Check out this [post](http://fuckyeahflint.tumblr.com/post/129887153843) for other ideas!
> 
> Also check out my [tag](http://fuckyeahflint.tumblr.com/tagged/au) on tumblr for more! Feel free to send me a prompt!


End file.
